Tuhkain
Tuhkain was the Toa of Spydur of Fire. History As a Matoran, Tuhkain was the best Ta-Matoran at Kolhii (In the Return Timeline). He had a Powerless Hukuu in the form of a Hau Nuva. He was also part of the Ta-Koro guard, with Jaller being his best friend. When Jaller became a Toa, Tuhkain got a little jealous, so he went out on an adventure with a friend from each tribe (Kopeke, Onepu, Hafu, Macku, and Kumo). He went to Kiruu (Skull Island) which was infested with devastating Skull Spiders. As they progressed onto the island they found some sort of Skull Warrior Species. One of them being an Onurokk. Onurokk played death hide and seek with the 6 Matoran. When they found their way into an old temple, they found 6 Toa stones hidden away. When they used them, they became 6 Toa. They called themselves Spydur (because the island was the island of Skull Spiders). the Toa had no weapons (as all the weapons they brought as Matoran are too small). So they found their way across the island, and along the way found weapons. Tuhkain used a large fire sword and a big shotgun with a flaming bayonet, along with a Metru Red shield with The Three Virtues symbol on it. As the Spydur continued across the island, they met up with 5 more Species of Skull Warrior (Letarokk, Takarokk, Gakatokk, Potarokk, and Koratokk). When Tuhkain lost his Fireshot Gun to an Onurokk, they found ancient Ku-Matoran that inhabited the island thousands of years ago, and all they had were infected Kanohi. Macku's idea to create new ranged weapons for them brought them to a scrapyard, where they found parts to make an Infected Kanohi Launcher. These worked effectively against the Skull Spider Warriors, for when it hit a target's face, it will kill them in a short matter of time. And wherever there were Ku-Matoran, there was ammunition. Eventually The team (led by Onepu) found ancient ruins, where lived a Takarokk that was the leader and creator of the Skull Spiders. There they were forced off of a cliff by Takarokk, and Onepu fought him alone. Now was when the Toa would find their true Kanohi powers. Back on Mata-Nui everyone was worried about the Toa Spydur, so they sent their only available Toa Team, The Toa Metru. Abilities and Traits Tuhkain is the best Ta-Matoran at Kolhii. As a Toa, Tuhkain is very good at being sneaky and negotiating. Tuhkain is a friendly guy who knows how to solve problems with his brain, despite his big shotgun. Powers and Equipment Tuhkain has a big Fireshot Gun as an early Toa, but he lost it and now he uses a standard Spydur Mask Launcher. Tuhkain has a large red shield with The Three Virtues symbol on it. Tuhkain can use his Kanohi Hukuu to shoot flames and create flaming shields out of his mask. Tuhkain also has a special ability to jump a bit higher than an average Fire Toa Kanohi Hukuu, Mask of Flame Appearances *''Bohrok Invasion Time Period - First Appearance *''Toa Spydur Time Period *''Toa Tuhkain Action Movie (non-canon) *''The War Time Period